Truth or Dare its up to you
by Moonsky
Summary: I havent seen any of these up in a while so i decided to make one, reveiw reveiw, more info inside!
1. Chapter 1: starting off

Truth or Dare Its up to you Truth or Dare Its up to you

**Me: I'm back!! **

**Inuyasha: Much to our dismay (finishes another bowl of ramen) **

**Me: (Burns all ramen) Wanna say that again? **

**Inuyasha: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Rin: Awww poor Inuyasha, anyway I think you get the jest of things huh? **

**Kagome: That's right send in your truth or dares and we'll do them (looks over at Moonsky) forcefully. **

**Me: yes and no Yaoi or Yuri! K? Cause if it is I ain't putting it in here! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Closet, 10 mins!

**Moonsky: (laughs) **

**Sango: (Rubbing eyes) what is it?**

**Moonsky: (Holds up paper)**

Sesshomaru: (mad) YOU GOT US UP FOR A FLIPPIN PIECE OF PAPER!!

**Moonsky: Hey now! It's a dare, and besides I thought you'd like this one but I guess you wont be able to see it! (Points to corner) YOUR GROUNDED NOW GO!! **

**Sesshomaru: (Goes to corner)**INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER **her dare is: **_oh I have 1 for Kouga and Inuyasha leave them alone in a together room for ten minutes an they MUST NOT kill or harm each other in any way or from. _

Kagome: 0.o he listened? Awesome!! Our first dare comes from

**Sango: I like how she thinks! **

**  
Inuyasha: What? What's that paper for? And why are you guys looking at me funny? What's going on? **

**Moonsky: Oh nothing…. (Hands Inuyasha paper) Read it and weep! **

**Kouga: What's up guys? Hey what is that (points to paper) **

**Shippo: It's a paper what do you think it is? **

**Inuyasha: I'M NOT DOING THAT AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! (Torches paper) **

**Kouga: I didn't even get to read it! What'd it say?**

Inuyasha: it said we had to stay in a room together without hurting or harming each other!

**Moonsky: Actually it was kill and you got the not harming right. **

**Sango: Hey! I have an idea!**

Moonsky: Yeah?

Sango: Lets bring in INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER! Since she made the dare she should be able to enforce it to!

Kagome: Sounds good to me!

**  
Moonsky: haha I like that idea! **

**(INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER randomly appears)  
**

**INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER: whoa! What the heck? I was just on reading a fanfic and now where am I? **

**Kagome: You're here where the dares take place and since Inuyasha and Kouga refuse to do the dare we've brought you here so you can make them! **

**INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER: It's a good thing I always carry this around, (Reaches in pocket and pulls out a Spartan Laser) **

**Moonsky: Do they come in blue? **

**INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER: I think so, I'm not sure I've had this for a long while. (Turns to Inuyasha and Kouga) Now what were you guys saying about the dare? **

**Inuyasha and Kouga: Ummm well… RUN!! (Runs in closet and locks the door)**

Sango: Hey where's Miroku?

**Miroku: Here I am! I just finished hooking the t.v up and there's a camcorder in the closet so we can watch them. **

**Moonsky: Oh yeah I forgot! I asked him to hook that up for us so we could watch. **

**INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER: (Goes and gets chips and dip) Ooooohhhhh this outta be good! **

**Sesshomaru: Can I come watch to? **

**Rin: Do you promise to be good?**

Sesshomaru: Yes.

**Rin: Ok come on! **

**Sesshomaru: (Runs over and watches t.v) **

**IN CLOSET**

**Inuyasha: Do you think she's coming for us?**

Kouga: I don't know but your foots in my face… and quit slurping!

**Inuyasha: That's not my foot! (Slurp)**

Kouga: What are you eating?

**Inuyasha: Ramen!! Did you know there's an old microwave in here? **

**Kouga: No I didn't know get your foot out of my face! **

**Inuyasha: I told you my foots not in your face!**

Kouga: then what is?

**Inuyasha: Well your drooling on me! **

**Kouga: I am not!! Dude your legs are so hairy and you have… more…. Than…. Two…. Ahhhhhhhh!!**

**Inuyasha: Naraku!! **

**Naraku: What? They paid me to do this. **

**Inuyasha: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

Kouga: Yes I think I am.

**Inuyasha and Kouga: (Evil smiles) **

**OUTSIDE OF CLOSET **

**INU'S-LITTLE-SISTER: Well at least there not hurting each other? **

**Kagome: Yeah but I do feel a little bit sorry for Naraku. **

**Moonsky: Maybe we shouldn't have paid him to do that I mean he looks like he's taking a beating. **

**Sesshomaru: (Has foam finger on with Naraku's name on it) GOOOOOO NARAKU!! **

**Rin: See Shessy I told you this was fun! (Does random dance with Sesshomaru) **

**Miroku: And that's all the time we have for today join us next time when we…. Well…. Just join us!**

Moonsky: And remember send in those truths or dares!

Sesshomaru: (Is randomly dancing)


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

**Rin: We got another dare!!**

Moonsky: (Jumps up and down) can I read? Can I! Oooohhhh can I?! Please!!

**Rin: Ok ok! (Hands over dare) **

**Moonsky: YES!! Ok our next dance…. I mean dare! Comes from: **nextgenerationofchaos

**Inuyasha: (Eye twitches) I think that's you Moonsky oh no wait you're the current one aren't you?**

**Moonsky: That's it no more ramen for you! (Torches ramen)**

Inuyasha: (Cries)

**Moonsky: Oh no you brought this one on yourself! **

**Sango: (Sighs) Well if your going to punish Ramen Boy then can I have the paper? **

**Moonsky: Yeah sure I just like reading the names! (Hands over paper) **

**Sango: Her dare is… (Reads dare) wow…. Her dare is: **you know what suck we are doing an Inuyasha play and I'm Kagome! I wanted to be Rin (no offence Kagome) anyway dares:  
Kagome has to make out with - cant believe I'm saying this- Kouga -faints-  
inu (no not Inuyasha my oc): is she gonna be ok?  
Kai: who cares lets have cake!  
Inu: yay and can we join you all -puppy eyes-  
me: huh what YES PLEASE TAKE THEM THEY ARE A CRAZY half - DOG (inu) AND CAT  
(kai) -throws them in -  
bye -ish gone-

**Kagome: I HAVE TO WHAT?! **

**Kouga: (Just got out shower) What…. Oh man not another dare! **

**Moonsky: (Does cat calls) Woohooo you look good Kouga!! Hey wait…. He has to kiss her? (Points to Kagome) why you little….**

Sesshomaru: (Holding Moonsky back) No! Bad! No! Don't try to bite me!

Moonsky: Let me at her!!

Rin: And now to bring in our special guest!!

**Nextgenerationofchaos: Hello!! I brought friends!! **

**Inu: Hello! **

**Kai: Is she ok? (Points to Moonsky is who slandering Kagome's name) **

**Rin: Not really no. **

**Kouga: Aww I didn't know she cared about me.**

Moonsky: Of course I do!!

Kouga: (Adjusting towel) Really?

Moonsky: Yep and might I say you look good in a towel!

Kouga: (Thinking of ideas)

Moonsky: NO! Bad! Baad… NO!

**Kouga: (Pouts) Fine!  
**

**Nextgenerationofchaos: Now you have to make out with Kagome!**

Moonsky: NOOOOOOO!! (Falls down dramatically)

Inu: Woohooo!! (Holds up camcorder)

**Kai: Why are you filming this?**

Inu: No idea!

**Inuyasha: (Still mourning his ramen) Poor poor Ramen! **

**Kagome: Oh my gosh… ok come here Kouga!**

Kouga: NO! I mustn't!

**Kagome: Why? **

**Kouga: Moonsky will kill me and deprive me of love!!**

**Sesshomaru: She does that anyway**

**Moonsky: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE DO WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPING! **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: Remind me to never spend the night here then. **

**Inu: 0.o (looks over at Nextgenerationofchaos) never spend the night here**

**Kai: (Wasn't paying attention) Inuyasha its just ramen! **

**Inuyasha: But it was my ramen! **

**Kai: Well go to the store and get you some. **

**Inuyasha: Really…. I should shouldn't I? But which stores sell ramen?  
**

**Kai: Try the grocery store. **

**Inuyasha: (Grabs Kai) TO THE GROCERY STORE!! (Runs out of the house) **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: Now that was interesting. **

**Kagome: Kouga just get over here!**

Kouga: NEVER!! (Runs the opposite way of Kagome)

**Inu: (Picks up random rope from the floor and lasso's Kouga, pulls him back) you have to do the dare!! **

**Kouga: But I don't wanna (Pouts)!  
**

**Nextgenerationofchaos: (Pulls out tazer)**

**Kouga: Kagome! (Runs and makes out with Kagome) **

**Kagome: (Making out with Kouga) **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: I love this thing! (Hugs tazer) **

**Moonsky: OH MY GOSH!! **

**Inu: No don't ruin the kiss! It's the dare! **

**Moonsky: what?! Ahhhh he's kissing her?! **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: Now you've done it! **

**Inu: My bad… hey this ought to be interesting! **

**Moonsky: (Hits Kagome over the head with frying pan) HE'S MINE! (Turns to Kouga) and as for you…. I'm locking my door tonight! **

**Kouga: NOOOOO!! **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: Oooohhhh you got burned!! **

**Inu: Hahahaha **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: No really he's burning. **

**Inu: Ohhh oops hehe (Throws flame thrower away) **

**Nextgenerationofchaos: (sighs) Well at least we can say we made our mark here!**

Inu: True that… by the way where's Kai?

AT THE GROCERCY STORE

**Inuyasha: RAMEN!! (Grabbing a bunch of ramen) **

**Kai: Ummm you know the stores closing right?  
**

**BACK AT THE HOUSE **

**Moonsky: That's all the time we have for today! **

**Miroku: Join us next time! **

**  
Nextgenerationofchaos: By the way where were you? **

**Miroku: Hiding. **

**Inu: Good thinking! **

**Sesshomaru: Bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Ramen? Gone? Kikyo what!

**Kouga: But…. But…. Moonsky! Please come on!**

Moonsky: NO! You kissed her! I said a week and I meant a week!

**Sango: You really screwed that one up you know that right?**

Kouga: I'm deprived! How will I make it?

**Moonsky: You hire a stripper or any other person it'll be a year before I do anything with you!**

Kouga: Yes ma'am!

Kagome: You can see who wears the pants in this relationship.

**Sesshomaru: (Holding paper, sniffs it) we have paper…. Again…. But there's no writing. **

**Miroku: Yeah there is flip it over. **

**Sesshomaru: (Flips over paper) Ooohhh ok, well this dare is from:** greendayluvr93 **and her dare is: **hahaha Luv this.  
Okay I dare Naraku (he's here right?) and Kikyo to get married...Inuyasha has  
to watch without harming Naraku or killing him or speaking.

If they don't do it, Inuyasha loses his ramen, Naraku has to shave his head,  
and Kikyo has to shoot herself with an arrow.

**Moonsky: (Pushing Kouga away) Yes Naraku is here somewhere either in hiding or nursing his wounds… Kouga you want to go for 2 weeks?!**

**Kouga: (Sits down) No… sorry. You know it was a dare right and she had a tazer!**

Moonsky: You wouldn't take a tazer for me? (About to cry)

Kouga: No, no please don't cry! Of course I would.

**Moonsky: Or are you just saying that?! **

**Miroku: Back to the dare! **

**Naraku: (Reading dare with Inuyasha) But…. But… I don't want to marry her! **

**  
Greendayluvr93: You have to! Or shave your head! **

**Naraku: (Glaring) When did you get here? **

**Sango: Oh I let her in! **

**Greendayluvr93: Go on! **

**  
Inuyasha: No! I won't….**

**Greendayluvr93: (Shoves paper in Inuyasha's face) Read! **

**Inuyasha: Inuyasha loses his… I'll be good!**

**Kikyo: Oh Naraku! (Glomps Naraku) I'm ready for the wedding! **

**Naraku: Whoa! I'm in a tux already?! Cool! **

**Greendayluvr93: (Dabbing eyes) I'm so proud! (Holds up crossbow) **

**Sango: I thought she had to refuse before the arrow to the head and I thought she had to do it. **

**Greendayluvr93: (Aiming) Oh I know I just don't like her! **

**Sango: Nice very nice. **

**Kagome: (Gritting teeth) I swear you cry and mourn the loss of her I will kill you!**

Inuyasha: (holding back tears)

**Miroku: Do you Kikyo take Naraku to be your husband?**

Kikyo: YES, YES I DO!!

**Miroku: (Turns to Naraku) And do you, Naraku take Kikyo to be your wife? **

**Naraku: (Looks at Greendayluvr93 and back to Kikyo) NO!! (Runs away from Kikyo) **

**Inuyasha: YES!! **

**Kagome: (Hits Inuyasha) SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, And SIT!!**

**Greendayluvr93: Woohooo!! This is one awesome dare!! **

**Naraku: (Hands Greendayluvr93 razor) Ok go ahead!**

Greendayluvr93: With pleasure! (Shaves Naraku's head)

Kikyo: (Shoots self in the head with an arrow)

Greendayluvr93: (Torches, flushes, shares and eats all of Inuyasha's ramen) Wooohooo!!

**Inuyasha: (Twitches and has heart attack) **

**Greendayluvr93: Hey where's Moonsky? **

**Sango: And Kouga?**

Rin and Sesshomaru (Run downstairs) DON'T ASK!!

**Kagome: What happened?  
**

**Rin: Well you see I couldn't find my ring that Sesshy gave me and we went upstairs to look for it and so we decided to ask Moonsky and Kouga and well… there… making up. **

**Sesshomaru: I'm scarred for life! **

**Kagome: I bet you would be. **

**Greendayluvr93: Better them than us. **

**  
Sango: My thoughts exactly. **

**Naraku: Join us next time!**

Greendayluvr93: and hopefully those two lovebirds will be able to host!

**Everyone: BYE!!**

Author's note: Greendayluvr93 if you like Kikyo then let me know so i can change it!


	5. Chapter 5: Run around with a lamp!

**Rin: Oh I'm glad you two are up! **

**Kagome: What happened to he wasn't getting anything for a week?  
**

**Moonsky: He did the puppy dog eyes you know I can't resist that!**

**Kouga: (Smiling)**

**Sesshomaru: Nice one wolf boy! **

**Kouga: Yea I am pretty good! **

**Inuyasha: Haha we have a dare! And this time it doesn't involve me! **

**Moonsky: (Grabs paper) our dare comes from:** dessyweird51… **Oh my gosh!! No way!! **

**Kouga: I'm guessing this is one of your friends?**

**Moonsky: Yuppers! Her dare is:**the next dare should be... I dare Kagome to run around like a chicken with its head cut off while wearing lamp on her head and speaking in double Dutch

**Dessyweird51: You told me to read it! **

**Moonsky: HIIIIIIIIII!! (Glomp) **

**Dessyweird51: (Is glomped) Hello! **

**Inuyasha: hahaha Kagome since she's here (Points to Dessyweird51) you have to do the dare now! **

**Kagome: No way! I'll look like an idiot! **

**Kouga: You have to, that's what the dare says! **

**Moonsky: Did you happen to bring a weapon of some sort?**

**Dessyweird51: Don't I always have something to fight with?**

**Moonsky: Yup.**

**Dessyweird51: (Pulls out twin blades) Haha feel my wrath!! **

**Kagome: (Pulls out bow and arrow) Bring it!!**

**Sesshomaru: Ohhhh this is going to get exciting I can tell!**

**Rin: Wow, this is the first time someone has ever fought on this before! **

**Miroku: I know and this is just great! **

**Dessyweird51: (Jumps out of the arrows way and cuts the bow in half)**

**Kagome: What the heck?!**

**Dessyweird51: yay!**

**Moonsky: Are those the swords you used to kill that one snake you wanted to keep so bad?**

**Dessyweird51: Yea why?**

**Moonsky: Eww**

**Dessyweird51: (hugs swords) I love these things! **

**Kagome: I'm still refusing! **

**Dessyweird51: (Holds swords to Kagome's throat) What? **

**Kagome: (Grabs lamp and runs around like a chicken with her head cut off screaming in double Dutch) **

**Miroku: What's she saying?**

**Dessyweird51: She's slandering my name.**

**Sango: Hello everyone! What's Kagome doing?**

**Dessyweird51: The dare I sent in.**

**Miroku: Did you just get up?**

**Sango: Yes I was tired from hearing those two all night!**

**Moonsky: Sorry!!**

**Kouga: I'm not! **

**Dessyweird51: (Slaps Moonsky and Kouga) You guys are nasty! **

**Moonsky: And that's all the time we have for today! **

**Dessyweird51: Join us next time!  
**

**Miroku: I thought you were only here one time? **

**Dessyweird51: I am. **

**Sango: Then why? Oh never mind good bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: Random!

**Kouga: (Sleeping)**

Sango: Is that all he does all day is sleep?

**Moonsky: Umm yeah pretty much why? **

**Sango: It's a wonder your relationship has survived. **

**Moonsky: Oh he won't sleep forever! (Smiling) **

**Sango: Please spare me! **

**Sesshomaru: We have another dare… and might I say I hate it! **

**Moonsky: Why?**

Inuyasha: Just read it!

**Moonsky: Oh alright our dare comes from: **MikaTheCatHanyou **and her dare is: **

I LOVE THIS!  
Inuyasha: HI CUZ! Your favorite Neko/Inu hanyouWitch cousin is here! Now go  
tell Kagome you love her or I'll sit you till Ur 100.  
Kagome: Kiss Inu.  
Naraku; MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Blowtorches him) How did you feel when I got  
the Most Evil award and you didn't? Did you know when I won; I also got the  
title Queen of the Underworld.

Sesshomaru: FLUFFY! (Glomp) How is my favorite older brother? Okay, technically you're my cousin, but I love you like a brother.  
Moonsky: Can I guest star and torture my cousins?  
Shippo: Here's some candy. Go hyper.  
I'm good for now. ALL HAIL QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD! (Me)

**Inuyasha: Now do you know why he hates it? And me to? **

**Moonsky: (Evil smile) I LOVE IT!! **

**Sango: Hey Moonsky there's a girl here she says her name is MikaTheCatHanyou you know her? **

**Moonsky:0.o wow that was quick! **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: COUSINS!! **

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: NOOOOO!! **

**Naraku: What are you two screaming at? **

**Moonsky: Read it! (Shoves paper at Naraku)**

Naraku: (Reads dare) you didn't! No way! I can't believe it! The Underworld said it was a close race! And they picked you?! You don't look very evil.

**MikaTheCatHanyou: Who said I had to look it? **

**Naraku: True…. Ok I'll give you that one but! (Cries) I can't believe you won! I've been working all my life to win that award! **

**Moonsky: Oh… well so you got beat! I won last years! **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: That was you?! Really wow! Last years prize was pretty cool! **

**Moonsky: I know wasn't it?! **

**Kagome: (Pokes Kouga) Hello? **

**  
Kouga: Hahaha! (Grabs Kagome) Moonsky!  
**

**Kagome: Ahhh! NOOOO!! **

**Moonsky: … and remember when that guy stood up and freaked out? **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: Do I ever! He was sooo mad that you won! **

**Moonsky: I know! **

**Kagome: (Trying to get out of Kouga's arms) Ummm hello?**

Moonsky: Huh? KOUGA!!

**Kouga: (Wakes up) What? (Looks at Kagome) why are you here? In my arms? **

**Kagome: You grabbed me and put me there! **

**Kouga: (Blushing) Ooohhh oops! **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: (Looks at Moonsky) Oooohhh your in trouble!! **

**Moonsky: You bet he is!! **

**Kouga: Ahhh!! (Runs) **

**Inuyasha: Why do I have to tell (whispers) Kagome I love her?**

MikaTheCatHanyou: (Whispering) why are we whispering? And because I dared you to and you know you do!

**Inuyasha: Um… Kagome?  
**

**Kagome: Hn? **

**Inuyasha: Um well… I umm…. I…. IloveyouandIjustwantedyoutoknowthat! **

**Kagome: What? **

**Inuyasha: I love you! **

**Kagome: (Reads dare) really? Oh my gosh! (Glomps Inuyasha and starts to make out with him) **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: Kiss, make out whatever suits you! **

**Kouga: (Reading cue cards Miroku is holding up) and I'm really sorry and I won't do it again… umm Shippo could you move your head? **

**Shippo: (Bouncing up and down from sugar) What?! Huh?! SUGAR!! **

**Moonsky: Your reading cue cards aren't you? **

**Kouga: Ummm no? **

**Moonsky: That's it I'm not only locking my room I'm locking every room I enter!! **

**Kouga: Even the bathroom? **

**Moonsky: Especially the bathroom! **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: You got burned… again! Hey where's Naraku? **

**Naraku: (Sneaking out the backdoor) **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: No way your not getting away! Bye Moonsky and guys I had fun! (Holds up blowtorch) COME HERE YOU COWARD!! (Chases Naraku) **

**Naraku: NOOOOO!! **

**Sesshomaru: and that's all the time we have for today, join us next time…. Please don't! **

**Rin: Shut up Shessy we want people to send in dares! Be glad they haven't got us yet! **

**Sesshomaru: Shut up!! **


	7. Chapter 7: I Double Dare Ya!

Author's note: Hello, the dares are now pouring in! so here are 2 more dares back to back to keep you satisfied until i'm finished with the others, so it'll be maybe an hour at least before those are put up. Ok now just to let you know i wont be on here tomrrow i have days on here Mon, Wed, Fri, and Sun. So those days i will try my hardest to update depends on where i'm at, ok well enjoy!

**Shippo: (Still hyper from sugar) Weeeeheeee!! Rin what are you doing up there?! **

**Rin: Looking at the view… why? **

**Shippo: Can I come up there? **

**Rin: (Looks around) Sure there's a bunch of room up here and besides were pretty small. **

**Shippo: (Jumps up on chandler) Ooohhh nice view! **

**Rin: I know right? I like to come up here sometimes and just watch the dares being played out… shhh look here comes Kagome and Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: But… but… I don't want to go to counseling! **

**Kagome: You a have a problem! **

**Inuyasha: I do not have a problem! Excuse me one second. (Turns around and finishes another bowl of ramen) **

**Kagome: See! I told you, you have a problem! You need counseling, last night you were talking about ramen! And you were with me! **

**Moonsky: Maybe he doesn't like you any more?**

**Kagome: (Death glare) When'd you get here?!**

Moonsky: Ummm I just got up! I was gonna go make pancakes but I see you don't want any!

**Sesshomaru: (Comes down stairs with nothing on) Here I found this in the bathtub! I was going to get a shower and I didn't want to ruin the paper! **

**Moonsky: Thank you and next time mind putting some clothes on? We have children around here somewhere. **

**Sesshomaru: Where I don't see them!**

Rin and Shippo: (Falls from chandler) MY EYES!!

**Moonsky: Right there they are! **

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru put some clothes on! **

**Shippo: I'm blind!!**

**Kouga: What's all this yelling… whoa! Geez put some clothes on will ya? **

**Miroku: (Already has eyes closed) I'm not looking, nope not looking. **

**Sango: Dang boy! You work out?**

Sesshomaru: Oh well yes I do thank you!

**Moonsky: Ok our next dare comes from: **MooMoo-of-Doom **her dare is: **I dare for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Koga, and anyone else, to get stripped naked and get blindfolded, then set them loose at some random place. JK. You don't have to do that!

**Sesshomaru: (Is already naked) I'm ready! **

**Inuyasha: What?! No please don't make me do this! **

**Moonsky: A dare's a dare! **

**MooMoo-of-Doom: (to Moonsky) You know they really don't have to do that! **

**Moonsky: Oh I know I just wanna seem 'em do it cause it'd be funny! **

**Kagome: Why do I have to? **

**Moonsky: (Drooling over Kouga) Wooohooo!! **

**Kouga: Hey I look good don't I? **

**Moonsky: Yes you do! **

**Inuyasha: I hate this I feel so cold!**

Kagome: You're not the only girl in this so shut up!

**MooMoo-of-Doom: (Blind folds Inuyasha and Kagome) **

**Moonsky: (Blind folds Kouga and Sesshomaru) **

**MooMoo-of-Doom: (Pushes them out of the door with fans) That should take care of that for a while!**

**Moonsky: Yeah… but not for long I'm betting. **

**MooMoo-of-Doom: You have to put up with them all the time? **

**Moonsky: Not really just Kouga… and MIROKU YOU GRAB HER BUTT AND I'LL TELL SANGO ON YOU!! **

**Miroku: Your no fun! **

**Moonsky: You don't grab other people's butts! Unless it's Sango! **

**MooMoo-of-Doom: (Hits Miroku with a frying pan) SANGO!! MIROKU TRIED TO TOUCH MY BUTT!! **

**Sango: Miroku what the heck?! **

**(Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha come back)**

**Sesshomaru: Ew I have kiss marks all over me… ah! And someone even bit me! **

**Kagome: That's all the time we have for today **

**  
Rin: Join us next time! **

**  
Miroku: Bye! **

**Inuyasha: Hey what does JK mean?**

Moonsky: Nothing!!

Shippo: Bye!

**Rin: Good morning world! (Opens curtains) ahh fans! (Closes curtains) **

**Miroku: Why'd you close the curtains? Its dark in here. **

**Rin: Fans! There outside! **

**Miroku: Oh… crap! (Lights candle, then burns self) Owie! **

**Rin: haha! Ok our next dare is from: **rose123579 **and her dare is: **Funny chapters. I have a dare. For Kagome and Sesshomaru to make out for 10 straight minutes with out stopping then switch clothes for the rest of the night.

**Moonsky: Whoa! Why are the curtains closed? What happened to you Miroku? **

**Miroku: Fans and I burned myself trying to light this candle. **

**Moonsky: I think we've been over this before! It's a match! **

**Miroku: then what's this? (Holds up candle) **

**Moonsky: A CANDLE! **

**Miroku: oohhh that makes sense. **

**Moonsky: (Sighs) Just turn the lights on! (Turns lights on) **

**Miroku: That's a good idea! **

**Kagome: Hey what's up! Where's Inuyasha? **

**Moonsky: Probably in the kitchen eating ramen. **

**Kagome: Oh ok well we wont be here for a while he has counseling today. **

**Moonsky: Whoa! Wait, that can wait we have a dare and (looks at paper) yep your in it. **

**Kagome: What do I have to do now? (Looks at paper) crap! **

**Sesshomaru: Hello everyone! **

**Rin: Ah Lord Sesshomaru you have clothes on today! **

**Kagome: (Glomps Sesshomaru and makes out with him) **

**Inuyasha: Hey Kagome…. What the heck?! **

**Miroku: This is fun! **

**Rose123579: I know isn't it? **

**Moonsky: Oh! You're here! Hi! **

**Rose123579: Hello! **

**Miroku: Sesshomaru has no idea what's going on. **

**Rose123579: I didn't think he would. **

**  
Shippo: (Eating candy) **

**Rose123579: Dang! How much candy do you have?**

**Moonsky: (Closes bag and puts it behind back) What are you talking about? **

**Rose123579: Are you giving him candy?**

Moonsky: No! What makes you say that?

**Rose123579: Don't you think he's hyper enough? **

**Moonsky: (Eating candy bar) You can never be to hyper, besides I like it when he runs around and messes with everybody's mind! It's so fun to watch! **

**Kouga: Oh! You gave him candy? Good! **

**Rose123579: Eh well I cant say anything to that (watches) **

**Shippo: KAGOME!! HI!! (Runs around Kagome and Sesshomaru) Kagome what are you doing huh? Huh? Where do babies come from? (Tugs on Kagome's sleeve) where? Where? **

**Rose123579: 0.o does he always do that when you give him candy? **

**Moonsky: Pretty much yes. **

**Rose123579: Whoa! **

**Kagome: (Breaks free from Sesshomaru) Ok its been ten minutes now lets go switch clothes so I can take Inuyasha to his counseling. **

**Sesshomaru: (Hands Kagome clothes) here. **

**Kagome: I didn't mean in front of everyone!! (Goes to the bathroom with Sesshomaru's clothes, dresses and comes back out) Here is mine. **

**Sesshomaru: (Puts on Kagome's clothes) I feel a little draft coming from this skirt! **

**Kagome: Wow…. Come on Inuyasha. **

**Kouga: (Taking pictures) **

**Sesshomaru: (Modeling) **

**Rose123579: That is sooo creepy. **

**Sango: At least you don't have to live with this! **

**Rose123579: And I feel so sorry for you guys! **

**Sango: And I feel sorry for myself to! **

**Rose123579: Well I couldn't have picked a better guy? **

**Sango: True, very true. **

**Rin: and that's all the time we have for today join us next time! **

**Everyone: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: I have to do what?

**Sango: It's a beautiful day! **

**Sesshomaru: Yes it is. **

**Sango: Ahhhh! Oh it's just you, hey… I feel asleep on the couch again? **

**Miroku: Yep. **

**Sango: Well that sucks, no wonder my back hurts! **

**Moonsky: Your back hurts…. Get up hurry! **

**Sango: (Jumps off of couch) what is it?**

Moonsky: Ah ha! Sorry Shippo hid all the dares we have and I just found this one! And now I have the one you were on. That means there's two more floating around the house.

**Sango: And he won't tell you where he hid them?**

Moonsky: Afraid not! I think all that candy's gotten to his head!

**Rin: Hey, I've been all over the house and I haven't seen Shippo or the remaining dares! **

**Moonsky: Ok well we'll just have to do these two dares until we can find the others. **

**Miroku: Our dare comes from: **Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby **and her dare is: **HAHAHAHAH I want in if I can be in! Luv it!  
Dare: Inuyasha and Kagome make out while Naraku and Miroku try to kill him for her!

**Moonsky: Oh yea I forgot to mention! If you have consequences send those in as well. **

**Shippo: AHAHAHAHA!! (Runs off)**

Moonsky: After him! Oh wait never mind he's gone crap!

Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Hey umm I found Shippo holding this letter… is it yours?

**Kagome: What? Shippo what have you done now? **

**Shippo: I was playing with the dares, and so I hid them! **

**Moonsky: Yes unfortunately he's ours and thanks! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: no problem! **

**Moonsky: Oh! You're the creator of your dare well hi! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Hi! **

**Inuyasha: Where is Naraku anyway?**

Moonsky: Oh yea see… one of our dare creators torched him… and he hasn't been back since…

**Naraku: (Randomly appears) What the? **

**Moonsky: Oh there he is!! Hi Naraku! Did you have fun? **

**Naraku: Not really no! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: w00t now the dare can continue! **

**Moonsky: Yay! **

**Naraku: What? Where am I? Who are you?! Whoa! She's pretty (Staring at Kagome) **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: This could work in our favor! **

**Moonsky: Yes! This is awesome! **

**Inuyasha: (Tackles Kagome and makes out with her) **

**Naraku: (Draws sword) Nooo! Demon be gone!**

Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Doesn't he realize he's half demon himself?

**Moonsky: (Recording it) Shhhh! Don't tell him this is great! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: (laughing) Wow! Look, look there goes Miroku!**

Miroku: Nooo! (Tries to run after Kagome)

Sango: (Grabs Miroku's collar) You go after her and I'll kill you!

**Naraku: She's mine! Monk! (Tackles Miroku)**

Miroku: (Shoves Naraku off and beats him with his staff) No way!

Naraku: (Is being beaten)

**Miroku: She's mine! (Lunges after Kagome)**

Sango: (Beats Naraku and Miroku with a fly swatter)

**Moonsky: (Holding onto wall for support) Oh my gosh this is great! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Don't worry I got this all on tape! I'll send you a copy! **

**Moonsky: Make it 3 I'm using this for future black mail! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: You got it! (Laughing) **

**Kagome: Who knew I was so popular! **

**Inuyasha: Yes, yes you are! **

**Kagome: Come on now its time for counseling! **

**Inuyasha: I was hoping you'd forget that. **

**Kagome: Not a chance! **

**Miroku: (getting beaten) that's all the time we have for today!**

Naraku: She's mine!

**Moonsky: Joins us next time! **

**Everyone: Bye! **

**Miroku: Good day everyone! **

**Naraku: Hi (has ice pack on head) **

**Miroku: Still in pain from what Sango did to you?**

Naraku: Yes that frying pan hurt!

Kouga: Good thing I wasn't there!

Miroku: Where were you anyway?

**Kouga: Sleeping, outside in the woods far from you guys! **

**Miroku: You had fleas again didn't you?**

Kouga: Well Moonsky said she didn't want fleas in the house.

**Moonsky: And why when I take you to the vets I always make you get flea dipped? Hm that's why! **

**Rin: Hello everyone! We have a dare! Its from: **Serenity digo18 **and her dare is: **lol your funny ...I dare Sesshomaru to make out with Kagome and then I dare Miroku to grab Naraku and after that...I dare Sango to spank any guy of her choice please update soon or I will cry

**Sesshomaru: Why must I always make out with her? **

**Moonsky: You better be glad I said no Yaoi! I can change it right now and say send in the Yaoi! **

**Sesshomaru: No please don't! **

**  
Moonsky: Ok then do the dare!!**

Serenity digo18: Want to borrow my tazer?

**Moonsky: Oh you're here! Hi and please do us the honors? **

**Serenity digo18: You got it! (Tazers Sesshomaru) **

**Sesshomaru: Haha owie! Ok that one hurt! **

**Serenity digo18: Now what were you going to do? **

**  
Sesshomaru: Kagome!**

Kagome: Oh crap not again! (Is glomped by Sesshomaru)

**Sango: I have to spank a guy of my choice?**

Miroku: (Perverted smile)

**Sango: Don't even think about it! **

**Serenity digo18: Sometimes I really feel sorry for you. **

**Sango: What do you mean by sometimes? **

**  
Serenity digo18: Well when he's being real perverted I feel for you but when he's being nice I don't. **

**Sango: Thanks. **

**Sango: Well… umm I can't spank Kouga or Moonsky will kill me. **

**Moonsky: (Sighs and closes eyes) Precede. **

**Serenity digo18: (Standing in front of Moonsky) ok she's really not peeking so go ahead! **

**Sango: (Goes up to Kouga and spanks him) **

**Kouga: Well hello there Moonsky! (Turns around) ah! Oh hi Sango… won't Moonsky be mad? At you and then (gulp) me? **

**Sango: Its part of a dare I get to spank any guy I want and Moonsky's letting me spank you. **

**Serenity digo18: Ok its over! **

**Moonsky: (opens eyes) Kouga! (Glomps Kouga)**

**Serenity digo18: Wow…. 0.o**

**Sango: What?**

Serenity digo18: Where did Kagome and Sesshomaru go?

**Rin: In the closet. **

**Serenity digo18: 0.o oops! **

**Moonsky: No I'm glad you sent that dare in wait one sec. Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: What? **

**Moonsky: Go in the closet for me and get Serenity digo18's coat? **

**Serenity digo18: Please? It's really cold outside! And I have to get home soon! **

**Inuyasha: Keh whatever (opens closet) Ahh! Kagome?! Sesshomaru?! Ew! (Shuts door) **

**Serenity digo18: Oh that's right I didn't bring a coat! My bad! **

**Moonsky: Oops sorry Inuyasha!**

Inuyasha: You guys are so mean!

Moonsky: Yes but you love us!

Inuyasha: No not really.

**Serenity digo18: (Holds up tazer) I'm sorry what? **

**Inuyasha: I love you guys!!**

**Serenity digo18: That's what I thought!**

Moonsky: and that's all the time we have for today!

**Rin: Join us next time! **

**Shippo: Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry!

Authors Note: sorry its been a long while i'm swamped with other obligations so i'm really sorry!

**Sango: You know what?**

Kagome: What?

**Sango: Sometimes I think that you really like Sesshomaru more than Inuyasha. **

**Kagome: (Blushes) What makes you say that? **

**Sesshomaru: (Acting girly) Oh do you do you? **

**Kagome: NO! **

**Moonsky: I think the people like the SesshyxKagome pairings! I do! **

**Sesshomaru: Of course you do! Hey today's Wednesday don't you have to go to church today?**

Moonsky: Service doesn't start until 8 I have plenty of time to torture you! And when I'm not here I'll just send someone else to do it for me! (Evil smile)

**Sesshomaru: You know I'm hating you more and more each day, yet I have a lot of respect for you! **

**Moonsky: As you should. Now where's Shippo? He has the latest dare! **

**Rin: Shh Shippo's sleeping off all that candy I have the dare right here!**

Sesshomaru: I'm going to go get something to eat, tell me if you need me.

**Moonsky: We always do! **

**Rin: Ok our dare is from…. Moonsky you'll never believe who its from!**

Moonsky: My first guess would have been Des but then I would have to hit myself because she was forced to read it by me, sooo I'm going with someone whose already been here before?

**Rin: Yep that's right, its from our old friend: **MikaTheCatHanyou **and her dare is: **MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM BACK!  
Inu: Kiss Kinky-hoe. Why? I want Kags to kill you and her.  
Kagome: Kill Kikyo and hurt Inuyasha.  
Shippo: Here's more sugar.  
Moonsky: Can I hurt Kouga for what he did? Oh and here's Naraku back. No, I wasn't the one who gave him mental brain damage (shifty eyes)

Sesshi: Go kiss Kagura.  
Kagura: Do you love my big brother (Sesshi)?  
Rin: (hugs) U R 2 CUTE!  
That's all I have for now. Have fun! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kagome: Was she the one that dared me to kiss Inuyasha? Because if she is remind me to thank her for not making me do other stuff with his brother! **

**Moonsky: She's here right now, why don't you thank her yourself? Hey MikaTheCatHanyou!**

MikaTheCatHanyou: Hey! Where are my cousins?

Sango: I imagine getting something to eat.

**MikaTheCatHanyou: Oh…. Oh yeah before I forget here's Naraku after that one dare they sent him back to me. **

**Moonsky: Thanks. **

**Kagome: Thank you for not making me to other things with Inuyasha's brother. **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: oh no problem. **

**Miroku: Oh MikaTheCatHanyou you're here, what a nice surprise. **

**Inuyasha: Sesshomaru stop that's my ramen! Hey what are you doing with that? Ahhhh!! Kagome!! MikaTheCatHanyou what are you doing here?!  
**

**MikaTheCatHanyou: Visiting my two favorite cousins and to see my dare played out! **

**Inuyasha: (Reads dare) crap! (Cries) **

**Moonsky: Yes more blackmail! (Films Inuyasha crying) **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: (To Moonsky) I have so much more blackmail if you need it you know where I am! **

**Moonsky: I worship the ground you walk on! (Starry eyes) **

**Kouga: Hey MikaTheCatHanyou how's it going? **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: (Beats Kouga) How dare you do that! **

**Kouga: (Being beaten) Oh my gosh what's wrong with you?! **

**Moonsky: Inuyasha just do it! **

**Inuyasha: No!**

Kikyo: (Glomps Inuyasha kisses Inuyasha)

**Inuyasha: (Trying to pry Kikyo off him) **

**Kagome: What the heck?! **

**Inuyasha: She did it to me! **

**Kagome: What's she doing here?! (Kills Kikyo then beats Inuyasha) **

**Sesshomaru: (Kisses Kagura) **

**Kagura: Whoa what was that for? **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: Do you like my brother? **

**Kagura: Yes! (Grabs Sesshomaru and runs upstairs) **

**MikaTheCatHanyou: 0.o ok that was something I did not need to see! **

**Shippo: (Is now eating more candy) **

**Moonsky: That's all the time we have for today join us next time. **

**Everyone: Bye **


	10. Chapter 10: Naked

Author's note: Sorry its short, i'm pressed for time right now! Sorry, again enjoy bye!

**Rin: I'm bored… Shippo wanna swing on the chandler? **

**Shippo: YES!! (Runs around in circles acting like a manic) **

**Rin: (Climbs up wall like spider man and sits on chandler) Ok come on up Shippo!**

Shippo: (Pulls out grapple hook and uses it get up to the chandler)

**Miroku: (Rubs eyes) What the heck?! **

**Sango: (Walks in with a plate of pancakes) Rin didn't we tell you and Shippo not to go up there? You could hurt yourself! **

**Kagome: Guys we have another dare! **

**Moonsky: Whose it from? (Grabs paper) ok its from: **secretly-sesshomaru's-lover** and her dare is: **lol these dares can be way funnier and you should play spin the bottle.  
Dares  
1. Moonsky and Sesshomaru has to take off their shirts and go in the closet  
together for 15 minutes.  
2. Inuyasha has to kiss Rin without complaining and Sesshomaru can't do  
anything about it.  
3. Koga has to walk around with no clothes on and hug every guy in the room.  
4. Sesshomaru has to kiss me (secretly-sesshomaru's-lover) and take me to a  
room and do whatever I want to do for one night.

**Sesshomaru: Wooohooo! (Takes shirt off) **

**Moonsky: But… but… why me? **

**Sesshomaru: Just do it (Walks over to take Moonsky's shirt off) **

**  
Moonsky: (Uses Kouga as a shield) Don't touch me! Get near me and I'll have Kouga eat you! **

**Kouga: I don't wanna eat him. **

**Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover: Come on just do it! Its only 15 minutes! **

**Kagome: Hey you're here! Thanks for not making me do anything**

**Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover: No problem. **

**Moonsky: I hate you all! (Takes shirt off) Come on lover boy! (Drags a happy Sesshomaru into the closet; slams closet door) **

**Sesshomaru: What am I touching? **

**Moonsky: THAT'S MY BOOB YOU IDIOT!! **

**Everyone: 0.o **

**Sesshomaru: Oh… is that your leg?**

Moonsky: That's my arm… now quit touching me!

**Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover: Sesshomaru quit touching her, and Moonsky please don't announce what he's touched. **

**Miroku: 0.o did I come in at a bad time? **

**Sango: Yes you did, Moonsky and Sesshomaru had to take their shirts off and go in the closet for 15 minutes and Sesshomaru won't quit touching her. **

**Sesshomaru: What's this?**

Moonsky: HEY IT'S MY OLD BAZOOKA! I wonder what happened to this! (Accidentally shoots hole in the door) (Sticks head out of the hole) oops!

**Sesshomaru: OUR 15 MINUTES ARE UP!! (Bursts from the closet) (Kisses Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover and picks her up) **

**Kouga: Doesn't she have to see all the rest of the dares played out?**

Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover: There's only like 2 more you can wait that long!

**Kouga: (Reads dare) I have to what?! (Sighs and takes clothes off) Come here Miroku. **

**Miroku: No! (Tries to run) **

**Sango: (Holds Miroku still)**

Kouga: (Hugs Miroku) Come here Sesshomaru, Shippo, Inuyasha.

**Miroku: I'll wash but I'll never be clean! **

**Kouga: (Hugs the rest of the guys) **

**Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover: I didn't actually think he'd do it! **

**Inuyasha: Come here Rin!**

Rin: (Hops down from chandler) What is it?

**Inuyasha: (Kisses Rin on the cheek)**

Sesshomaru: (Whisks Secretly-sesshomaru's-lover away)

Miroku: That's all the time we have for today!

Kagome: Join us next time… hey where's Moonsky…. And Kouga?

Ryuuzaki: MY EYES!!

**Everyone: Good-bye! **


	11. Chapter 11: New roomate

Sorry i haven't posted in a while i've been really busy so please be paitent thanks guys! bye! and enjoy!

**Moonsky: Hello! Staring today guys we have a new roommate! **

**Miroku: Were you skipping and reading all the dares again? **

**Moonsky: So what?!  
**

**Miroku: No reason (is scared) **

**Moonsky: Ok yes I couldn't help it and you guys know her from the last dare but she wants us to call her Megumi. (Smiles) **

**Miroku: Just one question? **

**Moonsky: No you can't touch her, hit on her, or anything because if you do I'm not responsible for what she does to you! **

**Miroku: That wasn't it but crap! My question was, are you that desperate for human interaction?**

**Moonsky: YES!! (Covers mouth) sorry I love you guys and all but it's the same thing everyday! Miroku your always hitting on Sango and touching her butt, and Sango's always hitting you, Inuyasha is in therapy right now with Kagome! Kouga is needy! Naraku always goes to clubs, you can't get Rin and Shippo to calm down and Sesshomaru's not gay! So who else can I talk about guys with? It gets lonely after the dares!**

**Kouga: Do you think I'm that needy?**

**Moonsky: You broke into my room last night! I didn't even have the door locked! Yes you're that needy!**

**Sango: Sorry Miroku's just… well maybe we should send him back to that gay island again!**

**Moonsky: I'm thinking you might be right. Megumi, there you are hi!**

**Megumi: Hello! **

**Miroku: (Drools)  
**

**Sango: (Goes to get huge box to ship Miroku off to a gay island) **

**Megumi: Oooohhh can I read the dare? **

**Moonsky: As long as I can read who its from?**

**Megumi: Deal!**

**Moonsky: Our next dare comes from….**

**Rin: (Steals paper) Woohooo I got it Shippo!**

**Moonsky: (Pulls out rope and lasso's Rin and Shippo, grabs dare) is from:**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby

**Megumi: And her dare is: **Hm consequences yay! For being in love with ramen Inuyasha has to watch Kagome make out with everyone except Kouga!

**Sango: haha we haven't had a consequence yet! This outta be good… hey where's Inuyasha and Kagome anyway?**

**Moonsky: In group therapy hold on let me get them, (Pulls lever and huge portal opens)**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome drop through portal) **

**Megumi: You guys have a dare to do! **

**Inuyasha: (Reads dare) ..…Crap! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Hahaha and you have to do it! **

**Kagome: Every…. Guy? **

**Moonsky: Yes because I don't allow Yuri and Yaoi you guys know that and if you touch Kouga I'll rip your head off!**

**Megumi: (Backs up along with Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby) Be calm!**

**Kagome: (Sighs) Come here Sesshomaru **

**Inuyasha: Why do you always start off with him?!**

**Sango: Get Miroku first I'm going to ship him off to a gay island.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha sit! (Grabs Miroku and makes out with him) **

**Inuyasha: Nooo! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: haha this is good. **

**Megumi: Wait she has to make out with Sesshomaru! **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Is that bad?**

**Megumi: (Says very bad words)**

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby and Moonsky: (Covers ears) **

**Sango: (Covers Shippo's ears)**

**Sesshomaru: 0.o**

**Inuyasha: (Covers Rin's ears) **

**Kagome: (Goes and makes out with Sesshomaru)**

**Megumi: (Still saying bad words)**

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Maybe you should get a swear jar?**

**Moonsky: We'd be rich!**

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: I'll say! **

**Megumi: (Calms down and waits for Kagome to get done) Ok I'm better!  
**

**Inuyasha: (Uncovers Rin's ears and watches Kagome)**

**Sango: (Uncovers Shippo's ears and goes back to working on the box)**

**Kagome: Ok now where's Naraku?**

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: At a club**

**Megumi: How do you know? Are you like a mind reader or something? **

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: No he left this paper that says he's gone clubbing. **

**Moonsky: (Pulls lever)**

**(Naraku drops from portal)**

**Naraku: What the heck? **

**Megumi: Making out, Kagome, dare, now! **

**Naraku: Sounds good to me!**

**Kagome: (Makes out with Naraku)**

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: I could have gone my whole life without having to see that. **

**Megumi: So could I. **

**Moonsky: 0.o that's just sick! **

**Shippo and that's all the time we have for today!**

**Rin: Join us next time!**

**Everyone: Good-bye!**

**Aniesa a.k.a Edwards baby: Ummm Kagome… Naraku? You guys can stop now. **


	12. Chapter 12: Ramen stand

**Megumi: (enters) Good Morning**

**Sango: Good morning**

**Miroku: (smiles pervertedly) How did you sleep**

**Megumi: Not so good I had this strange feeling that someone was watching me.**

**Sango: (eyes Miroku) Don't worry every girl in this house had that feeling  
at least once.**

**Kagome (walks in and yawns) where is everyone?**

**Sango: I think Inuyasha went to buy more Ramon and last night I saw Kouga  
sneaking into Moonsky's room and Sesshomaru is in the shower.**

**Megumi: Um.. Well I left something in the bathroom I'll be back in a couple  
of...um hours (begin to leave room)**

**Moonsky: (enters holding dares) Look what I found**

**Megumi: (curses under breaths)**

**Kagome: you really need to control your language**

**Moonsky: May we continue please**

**Megumi and Kagome: (nods)**

**Moonsky: ok this dare is from: Greendayluvr93  
and it reads: **_mkay I dare Kagome and Inuyasha to go out on a date (to a ramen stand) cuz I feel bad for Inu. Sesshomaru has to give Rin and Shippo a piggy back ride for  
at least fifteen minutes. I dare Miroku and Sango to get locked in a bedroom  
for three hours...and Sango has to do whatever Miroku wants without hurting  
him or complaining and I dare Naraku to go clubbing with me. Consequences If  
Inu and Kagome don't their dare, Kagome must give up the jewel and Inu gets  
banned from ramen...forever. If Sesshomaru, Rin, or Shippo refuses, Rin and  
Shippo get times out without candy, and Sesshomaru must apologize to everyone  
in the room. Miroku will get shipped to an exclusive gay island for old men  
and Sango will get locked in a dark room with a Kirara high on catnip. If  
Naraku doesn't he dare, he has to give up the jewel and kiss Inuyasha's feet._

**Sango: yay more consequences**

**Kagome: oh no the last time me and Inuyasha went to a Ramon stand we were  
there for 5 hours.**

**Greendayluvr93: oh well you have to do it or give up the jewel**

**Megumi: cool your here**

**Greendayluvr93: yep**

**Inuyasha: Hey what's going on**

**Moonsky: read it and weep (hands him dare)**

**Inuyasha: (reads) yay! Come on Kagome! (grabs Kagome hand and runs out the  
door)**

**Moonsky: ok where's Sesshomaru?**

**Megumi: he's still in the shower I'll go get him (runs upstairs)**

**Miroku: It's probably going to be awhile why don't we just go on**

**Moonsky: I guess...well**

**GGreendayluvr93: no we have to go in order**

**Moonsky: ok lets wait**

**two hours later**

**Megumi:(comes down stairs with Sesshomaru behind her) ok I got him.**

**Greendayluvr93: it's been like three hours so Sesshomaru hurry up and give  
Rin and Shippo piggy back rides**

**Sesshomaru: are you crazy?**

**Moonsky: IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE**

**Sesshomaru: I don't apologize and I don't give piggyback rides**

**Moonsky: if you don't then why did you give piggyback rides to Megumi**

**Sesshomaru:(growls) where's Rin and Shippo**

**Miroku: there on the chandler again**

**Greendayluvr93: Rin! Shippo! Come down.**

**Shippo: ok (jumps down)**

**RIN:(like Spiderman climbs down the wall) yes?**

**SESSHOMARU: get on my back**

**Rin and Shippo: (climbs on sesshomaru's back) we**

**Greendayluvr93: ok it isn't as funny as I thought it would be**

**Moonsky: yea (pulls out video camera) but it would be great black mail**

**Sango: ok it's been 15 minutes next dare**

**Megumi: (reading dare) Um... Sango I don't think you'll like this**

**Sango why**

**Megumi: (reads dare aloud) Miroku and Sango to get locked in a bedroom for  
three hours...and Sango has to do whatever Miroku wants without hurting him  
or complaining**

**Miroku: this is way better then watching Megumi while she sleeps**

**Megumi: that was you (grabs frying pan starts beating Miroku with it) your  
so sick.**

**Sango (pulls Miroku away from Megumi) come on lets get it over with.**

**Moonsky: that was interesting**

**Kouga: (enters from front door) hey what i miss**

**Greendayluvr93: just the latest dare now where's Naraku**

**Sesshomaru: probably at a club already**

**Greendayluvr93: not without me (pulls lever and portals open and Naraku falls  
out)**

**Naraku: hey beautiful want to come to my house (open eyes) what da? Where am  
I? Where's the girl?**

**Greendayluvr93: come on Naraku let's go clubbing (drags him out he door)**

**Moonsky: I guess that's it and you know it's been five hours and Sango and  
Miroku never came back**

**Megumi: I don't care (makes out with Sesshomaru)**

**Rin and Shippo: Ew**

**Moonsky: yea well see you next time and keep sending in more dares. Come on  
Kouga lets go to my room (leads the way upstairs)**

**Kouga: yes**


End file.
